


A secret flaw

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [190]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cute Sherlock Holmes, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Protective John, Secrets, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock has been sulking for hours...





	A secret flaw

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“That’s it…“ John puts down his book, looking at his boyfriend with concern “It’s not that watching you sulk isn’t enticing… But could you please confirm that it’s not something that I’ve done? Imaginary or not?”

Turning to face the back of the sofa, the detective murmurs “You are marvellous and strong and wise John, but you are nothing against human biology!”

 _Human biology? What the…_  “Sherlock! Love... Are you sick, did they find something bad… You went for a test without telling me! How many time did I have to…”

“No, THEY didn’t find anything. **I** found something!”

Sitting near Sherlock, John gently strokes his back. “Honey… What have you found? A curious melanoma? A little bump? Tell me, please…”

As he was muttering something incomprehensible, the doctor asked him to repeat. Twice.

“I FOUND GREY HAIRS!” Sherlock finally screams. “John… I am… OLD!” The hatred in the last word was so evident that John – even if he tried really  _really_  hard – wasn’t able to hide a smile.

“You’re blond, it’s not fair! Your grey hairs look silver and it’s beautiful… but for me it’s horrible!” Mustering all his dignity, he rushes to the bathroom. “I will remove them one by one!”

“Don’t do that my darling… Maybe a tint?” John jests “Imagine! You can turn your hair platinum blond!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
